1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a simulated toy kitchen apparatus and more particularly, to a miniaturized toy stove capable of simulating a cooking procedure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous forms of children's toy furniture and doll houses have provided toy kitchens. For example, a separate modular toy kitchen and sink have been provided in the prior art with the sink capable of functioning to dispense water.
An example of a toy oven that actually cooks food can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,368,063.
The desirability of providing a simulated kitchen assembly that can create the illusion of a fully functioning kitchen for a young child in a safe and economical manner is still an object of the prior art.